1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to automotive headlamp assemblies. More specifically, the invention relates to a halogen or HID projector headlamp assembly having a reduced packaging depth.
2. Description of Related Art
Typically, two automotive headlamp assemblies are positioned on the front of a motor vehicle. These assemblies often house multiple features including low beam, high beam, park lamp, turn indicator, front side reflectors and front side markers. All of these functions must be contained within a package volume that often has available significantly greater width and height than depth. The limited depth results from design constraints that often position other components, such as the battery, engine, radiator and wheels, as far toward the front end of the vehicle as possible. Therefore, while there may be significant unused space horizontally (cross-car) and vertically, these other components limit the amount of depth available.
This is particularly problematic with existing projector headlamp assemblies using halogen or HID lamp projectors for the low and high beam functions. Compared to reflector headlamp assemblies, projector headlamps reduce the width and height necessary for the low and high beam functions, but are heavier and significantly longer. However, as noted above, motor vehicles often have limited depth available for headlamps, making the increased length of projector headlamps a significant disadvantage.
In addition projectors are also problematic for vehicles using concealed headlamps. A concealed headlamp usually hides the headlamp assembly beneath a headlamp door. When the headlamps are not in use, the headlamp door is closed, concealing the headlamps from view. Upon activation of the headlamps, the headlamp door opens and rotates the headlamp assembly into its operating position.
While this is a practical arrangement for older, reflector style headlamps, it is less practical for projector style headlamps. The additional length of projectors requires longer headlamp doors, limiting styling options. In addition, the additional weight of the projectors requires more robust headlamp doors and/or actuators to rotate the projectors between the open and closed positions.
In view of the above, it is apparent that there exists a need for an improved projector headlamp assembly providing reduced depth and a better configuration for concealed headlamps.